If two weight members, which are members heavy in weight, are connected by a connecting mechanism, it is concerned that one weight member comes off from the other weight member and falls, in the event of a damage of the connecting mechanism due to external impact or the like. Such fall of the weight member puts workers and the like in the vicinity in danger.
Then, in addition to the connecting mechanism, it is conceived to moor the two weight members by a mooring device. The mooring device has terminals mounted to both ends of a wire, the terminals of the one end and the other end being respectively fixed to the one and the other weight members so as to moor both members. Even if the connecting member is broken, the one weight member which could fall is prevented from falling down by being moored by this mooring device because it is tied to the other weight member.
Here, Patent Documents 1-3 disclose a wire rope or a control cable possibly used as the mooring device, as well.
In the wire rope disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a round-type electric wire terminal made of metal is calked at the end of a wire to be mounted. This wire rope is fixed to the weight member by fastening a bolt, which has been inserted into the round-type electric wire terminal, into a screw hole provided on the weight member.
Moreover, the control cable disclosed in the Patent Document 2 is made by mounting a terminal made of resin having a spherical concave portion to the end of a wire. This control cable is fixed to the weight member by fitting a pin having a spherical portion mounted to the weight member in the spherical concave portion formed on the terminal.